Missing Scene from The Wiblet
by RevSue
Summary: A make believe creature called a Wiblet is giving Prudence nightmares. When she wakes up scared everyone comes running out of their rooms to comfort her. With interesting results!


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

The Professor escaped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. He switched on the light and stared into the mirror. Heroic? His pyjamas were HEROIC? He groaned inwardly. He had seen the look of amused wonder on the nanny's face as she had eyed him in his nightwear. That did it. He would NOT wear these again, even if they WERE a gift from the children! Then he shook his head. What was he thinking? He would wear them for his children. He did NOT wear pyjamas, heroic or otherwise, for his children's NANNY! Still, he remained in the bathroom for a while, knowing he wouldn't sleep anyway, and unable to face anyone who might still be up after Prudence's most recent nightmare about her imaginary monster. He'd just, well, hide out here until everyone was back to sleep!

"Nanny?" came a childish whispered plea

Nanny turned over abruptly in her bed to see a tiny figure shivering by the side of the bed. "Prudence, what is it?"

"I know you said the Wiblet probably won't come back tonight, but I'm still a little scared. Can I sleep in your bed? I think I could sleep here and be safe." her lower lip trembled a little as she questioned the new adult in her life.

"Of course." Nanny promptly got up, and tucked Prudence in. "I'll sleep in your bed for the rest of the night. I think I'm safe from the Wiblet, and YOU will be fine here for the night."

"Thank you," the little girl yawned and her eyes drifted closed.

Nanny stood for a moment looking down at the enchanting child, then a faint smile crossed her face A nanny knew she had been accepted when the child was willing to state their fears and wishes, and trust in the nanny to make things right! She had known in the one short week since her arrival that this was the place for her. She was needed here, and somehow she sensed that she would be happy here.

She bent and kissed Prudence's cheek, then made her way to the girl's room and slid into the empty bed there. It had been a long day, chasing after three VERY active children, and now she had to add a Wiblet to the mix! Although she didn't like admitting it, her age was showing a little, and the bed felt very comfortable! It wasn't long before she, too, was fast asleep again.

Having read a magazine from cover to cover, the Professor decided the coast was clear and it was definitely time to go back to bed. He stepped out into the hallway, and decided to check in on Prudence one last time. Making his way down the hall, he quietly opened her door and slipped into her room. Sitting on the side of Prudence's bed, the thought crossed his mind that Prudence was growing faster than he realized. She looked so long in the bed! Suddenly feeling very old and tired, he leaned forward and, brushing the hair from the cheek partially turned away from him, kissed her cheek, whispering, "Sleep well the rest of the night, darling."

There was a sudden movement, and as the Professor overbalanced and fell forward, the figure turned in his arms, her eyes flying open. By now, the Prof's eyes were accustomed to the dimness in the room, and he realized that this was not his daughter, but rather the new nanny. The new, young, very ATTRACTIVE nanny ... her parted lips only inches from his. Her eminently kissable lips ... All it would take would be for him to lean forward just slightly ...

With a gasp, Nanny slid upwards in the bed, clutching the bedclothes under her chin, her eyes wide. She began speaking quickly, explaining her presence, even as he stammered, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Prudence!"

"I gathered that, Professor," Nanny nodded. "I meant to tell you ... but I was tired too, and, well, I fell asleep first ..."

Suddenly realizing he was still sitting on the side of the bed, the Professor got to his feet. "I'll, well, I'll just leave you alone ..." He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, feeling very foolish and embarrassed. What had he been thinking? And how much longer was Prudence going to carry on with this Wiblet nonsense?

"Good night, Professor. There's no need to feel embarrassed OR foolish. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I beg your pardon?" He hadn't spoken out loud, had he? This time of night, he wasn't as quick thinking as he usually was, and 'Nanny will do' was disconcerting him even more than she usually did!

"Before we catch the Wiblet and everything is back to normal." she explained. "I expect tomorrow night will be the denouement. Oh, and I will probably be here in Prudence's bed again, as she'll find it hard to sleep in her own. But you may be assured that it will be the last night!"

"I'm glad you have everything under control, Nanny."

"Of course, Professor. I know how chaos can be upsetting to the logical, scientific mind. We shall be back on an even-keel and back to normal in no time!" she spoke a little breathlessly, her hands still clasped under her chin.

Somehow 'normal' didn't seem like the right word to describe his life these days. "Whatever you say." He was too tired to argue any more tonight. Besides, logic hadn't worked so far to rid Prudence of the notion of a Wiblet. Perhaps Nanny's idea might. It would be nice to have a complete night's sleep again! The Professor backed out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Yet, when he finally crawled into his own bed moments later, it was to lie awake remembering the soft, sweetly-scented skin beneath his lips, the silky curls in his fingers, the surge of unexpected desire that had arisen swiftly and hotly in the instant she woke up ... and he had no idea that in the other room, Nanny was also wide awake as she mulled over the recent events, and the sudden rush of emotion SHE had felt with the Professor so near, and knowing he was wanting to kiss her again!

Both Nanny and the Professor lay in their beds awake for the next half hour, both trying to make sense of the unexpected and indeed unwanted spark of attraction they had felt between them. At last, both quite sensibly decided it must have been caused by the lateness of the hour and their tiredness, and both resolved to put it out of their minds and never think of it again. A relationship of that sort between them was certainly NOT an option! That decision made, they both rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
